De compras con Pilika
by AshleyBekA
Summary: Pilika es una famosa modelo de Mistery un diseñador de la maraca mas famosa, medio japon la conoce. Un dia quiere ir de compras con sus amigos, pero no sabe que su guardaespaldas es de la mafia
1. Introduccion

De compras con pilika  
  
**Introduccion**  
  
Despues del torneo de Shamanes pasaron muchas cosas, pero yo les voy a contar la que, a mi gusto, fue la mas divertida de todas ellas.  
  
Un dia Pilika fue al mall con Anna y Tamao a ver la nueva colección de ropa de "Mistery" una famosa maraca de prendas femeninas.  
  
Pilika: Estoy muy emocionada, esta es la primera ves que van a sacar ropa juniors.  
  
Anna: Si pero esas prendas son muy caras  
  
Tamao: La señorita Anna tiene razon U.U  
  
Pilika: Pero no importa, esa ropa es genial y quizas podemos llegar a conocer al diseñador, en persona  
  
Anna: No te iluciones tanto  
  
Pilika: U.U tienes razon Anna.  
  
????: Pero que veo son tres hermosas jovencitas esperando a que comiense el desfile de modelaje, no es cierto??  
  
Pilika: Esta en lo correcto pero...  
  
Anna: Quien es usted??  
  
???: Tranquilas, yo soy John Mistery  
  
Pilika/Tamao: Enserio???? Ahhh!!!  
  
John: Si, bien aprovechando que son mas o menos de la estatura adecuada, necesito que me hagan un favor  
  
Tamao: @_@ "no entendi nada" Que clase de favor??? John: Es que faltan justamente tres modelos de la seccion Juniors y ustedes parecen ser de la misma talla, No les gustaria ser de las primeros modelos Junirors de Mistery??  
  
Las tres: (carita de ilusion) Nos encantaria!!  
  
John: Bien, porfavor vengan rapido, que solo nos quedan 20 minutos y hay mucho que hacer.  
  
*15 minutos despues*  
  
Pilika: Esta ropa esta muy padre  
  
Tamao: Y vamos a ser famosas  
  
Anna: Y ricas  
  
Las tres: (carita de ilusion nuevamente) que bien!!! ^_^  
  
Jonh: Chicas si ya estan listas ponganse en sus lugares porque ya vamos a comensar  
  
Las 3: Como digas John  
  
John: Ah! Se me olvidava, este desfile de moda va a ser transmitido en cadena televisiva por todo Japon y China  
  
Pilika: Eso significa que...  
  
John: Asi es, te van a ver miles de millones de personas  
  
Pilika: "bueno, yo estaba pensando en que Len me veria por tele pero es lo mismo"  
  
Voz x: Señores y Señoras, Jovenes y niños este es el momento que tanto esperaban, el desfile de modas de Mistery acaba de iniciar, y aquí tenemos unos de los modelos primaverales para este año de la colección Junniors ...  
  
Tamao: Esas somos nosotras Anna: Vamos!  
  
*despues del desfile*  
  
Pilika: eso fue maravilloso  
  
Tamao: Solo espero que tu hermano no nos haya visto o si no te va a regañar  
  
Pilika: Ojala...  
  
Anna: Yo solo quiero que nos pagen  
  
Pasaron los dias y las muchachas no podian conservar su privacidad pues a donde fuera que iban las reconocian y les hacian un monton de preguntas, y aunque todo eso era un poco incomodo, a las chicas les gustaba.  
  
Bueno eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrio por ahorita pero pronto escribire mas. Reviews Onegai 


	2. El compromiso

De compras con pilika  
  
**El Compromiso**  
  
Estaban Len, Horo2, Yho, Hao y Liserg en el departamento de Len Tao  
  
Horo: Esto esta muuuy aburrido  
  
Hao: Enserio que si es aburrido  
  
Liserg: Tengo sed, no tiene algo para beber?  
  
Yho: Solo hay cerveza  
  
Liserg: Que eso no es una bebida alcoholica??  
  
Hao: Hasta un perdedor como tu deberia saverlo, CLARO QUE ES ALCOHOLICA!!  
  
Yho: Si nuestros padres se enteran de que tomamos a los 15 estamos fritos  
  
Horo: Me alegra que mis padres no esten aquí  
  
Liserg: Y que hay de pilika  
  
Horo: Ah! Ella no importa, esta muy ocupada disfrutando de su fama  
  
Len mira a Horo como si fuera a matarlo  
  
Horo: Que dije??  
  
Len: Deberia importarte mas tu familia  
  
Liserg:0_0 pero si a ti no te importa la tuya  
  
Len: Es completamente diferente  
  
Hao: Si, porque el papa de Len solo lo usaba  
  
Len: Exacto  
  
Yho: Ademas en la familia de Horo esta pilika  
  
Liserg: Y eso que tiene que ver  
  
Yho: Que a Len le gust...  
  
Fue todo lo que alcanso a decir Yho porque Len habia corrido hasta donde estaba Yho a taparle la boca  
  
Horo: ??????????  
  
Liserg: Tengo sed  
  
Hao: ^_^ Que debil eres, no aguantas nada  
  
Liserg: CALLATE  
  
Hao: Callate tu  
  
Len: CALLENSE LOS DOS  
  
Suena el telefono  
  
Len: Quien me llamara???  
  
Hao: Quiza tu padre  
  
Len: Lo odio  
  
Yho contesta el telefono  
  
Yho: Hola??... Oh hola Pilika  
  
Len: (sonrojado) Como consiguio mi numero???  
  
Yho: OHHHH! Len estara encantado de ser tu guardaespaldas mientras vas de compras  
  
Len: YHO!!  
  
Yho: Si tu hermano tambien estara ahí... claro nosotros tambien vamos... ok bye  
  
Yho cuelga el telefono  
  
Len: Yho Azakura, eres un hombre muerto!!!!!  
  
Yho: Ahhhhh  
  
Len salt a sobre Yho, lo toma por el pescueso y comienza a ahorcarlo  
  
Yho: Ack Ack  
  
Len: GRRR, PorQue???????  
  
Yho: (Empezando a asfixiarse) Se que te gusta, no soy tonto, sabes???  
  
Zarani: Pero eso es lo que cree el  
  
Ashley: No lo que pasa es que solo actua como uno  
  
Beka: Yo creo que lo que pasa es que quieres justificarlo  
  
Zarani: Pillina  
  
Ashley: No me gusta!!  
  
Len: (Ruborizado) Noes cierto!!!!  
  
Yho: (se pone azul) Quitate de encima! Liserg aydame  
  
Liserg corre en direccion contraria y se esconde detrás del sillon  
  
Yho: (morado) Cobarde!!!  
  
Liserg: No soy cobarde, es que me da cosa ver a len asi  
  
Len: Jajajajajaja siempre he querido matarte Yho, pero te dejare ir por esta ves Dicho esto Len suelta el cuello de Yho y este recupera su color normal  
  
Yho: Phew!!!  
  
Len: Pero como supo ella mi numero  
  
Yho intenta salir del cuarto  
  
Yho: "si se entera me mata"  
  
Len: YHOOOO  
  
Yho corre a toda velocidad afuera del departamento y Len comiensa a seguirlo todo enfurecido  
  
Horo: Debreiamos seguirlos???  
  
Hao: Si, no me perderia la muerte de mi hermanito por nada del mundo, Vamos!!  
  
Liserg: Lo que deberiamos hacer es detenerlos  
  
Horo: El cobarde... digo, Liserg tiene razon, Len da cosa cuando se pone asi  
  
Bueno eso es todo por hoy solo espero que les haya gustado 


	3. En el mall

De Compras con Pilika  
  
En el mall  
  
Pilika: Hola muchachos!! Yho que te paso en el ojo???  
  
Yho: Una palabra  
  
Pilika: Len???  
  
Len: No fue mi culpa el empezo  
  
Yho: "si claro"  
  
Pilika: No deberian pelear, digo son amigos no???  
  
Len: Nope.  
  
Yho: pues...  
  
Pilika: Entonces por que comparten el departamento  
  
Hao: Por que Anna hecho a Yho de la casa y no tenia a donde ir jejejeje  
  
Liserg: Y tu que??  
  
Hao: Bueno, es que a mi no me gusta compartir mi depa  
  
En eso estaban cuando dos chicas con lentes de sol y gabardinas comiensan a correr hacia ellos  
  
Horo: jejejeje, que se creen policias???  
  
Liserg: Yo creo que se supone es para que no las reconoscan  
  
Tamao: Hola, Yho que te paso en el ojo??  
  
Yho: Prefiero no hablar de eso  
  
Anna: Eso te pasa por no ir a entrenar Hao: (susurrando a horo) Si hubiera ido a entrenar lo hubiera dejado peor  
  
Horo: (susurrando) SI porque el entrenamiento lo hubiera dejado tan cansado, que no podria correr  
  
Anna: Los escuche  
  
Hao: pero es la verdad  
  
Tamao: Chicas les queria presentar a David  
  
Chicas: Hola david  
  
Chicos: Hmpmp Hola  
  
David: Hola (besa la mano de pilika) usted debe ser la famosa Pilika, no es cierto??  
  
Pilika: 00 Para que te miento  
  
Len/Horo: Hpmpm  
  
Pilika: Len se supone que eres mi guardaespaldas, no mi padre, va tambien para ti Horohoro  
  
Horo: Yo soy tu hermano  
  
Pilika: Aun asi  
  
Horo: "Ya se le subio a la cabeza la fama... otra vez"  
  
David: Vamos no se peleen entre ustedes, Hay que pasar un buen rato  
  
Pilika: Por mi esta bien, David ¿Te gustaria ser mi guradaespaldas? Ya que len no puede controlarse  
  
Len: (murmurando) pero si puedo controlarme  
  
David: Oh!! Me encantaria, puedo tomar su mano??  
  
Pilika: (Sonrojada) De acuerdo  
  
David toma la mano de Pilika y se van caminando junto con Anna y Tamao deteniendose una que otra vez para ver maniquies con ropa  
  
Len: Odio a ese tipejo...  
  
Liserg: Alguien esta celoso...  
  
Len: No es eso "bueno en parte si" Lo he vito antes  
  
Yho: Seguro que si  
  
Yho señala un poster de "se busca" y se distinnge la foto de David en el con un letrero abajo que decia: El señor Tanayami quiere encontrar a este delincuente, si lo ve favor de comunicarse con el, recibira una jugosa recompesa de 1000 000 000 Dolares.  
  
Horo: Es buscado por el señor Tanayami  
  
Hao: Pero, que no es el de la mafia???  
  
Len: Que?? No puede ser, Los perdi de vista! DONDE ESTAN!!!  
  
Bueno eso fue lo que se me ocurrio por el momento, pronto lo seguire escribiendo 


	4. En el mall 2nda parte

De Compras Con Pilika  
  
"En el Mall 2nda parte"  
  
Los 5 chicos comiensan a buscar el paradero de las chicas y empiesan a meterse en las tiendas para ver si no estaban dentro  
  
Liserg: No!  
  
Horo: Vamos, te verias muy vien con ese vestido rosa  
  
Liserg: Eso NO es gracioso  
  
Len: Oye Hao, desde que tienes el cabello largo, bien podrias ser una mujer  
  
Todos esepto Hao se emppiezan a reir  
  
Hao: Eso NO es gracioso, Hao Azakura NUNCA se a parecido a una mujer  
  
En ese momento Len se habia quedado viendo un aparador  
  
Yho: mmmmm  
  
Liserg:.....  
  
Horo: le pega a len en el hombro se lo que piensas  
  
Len: 00 no eso no era lo que pensaba  
  
Hao: Seria un bonito regalo de cumpleaños  
  
Len: 00 pero No estoy CASADO con ELLA!  
  
Yho: Pero no te da una Idea?  
  
Len: NO!  
  
Liserg: Bueno alfin nos enteramos del lado pervertido de Len Tao Len: No soy un pervertido!  
  
Yho: puedo leer los pensamientos asquerosos, tu mirada lo dice todo!  
  
Liserg: Admitelo!  
  
Len: Esta bien! Lo admito, pensaba que pilika se veria bien en esa ropa interior  
  
Hao: Aja! Si eres un perverido  
  
Liserg:Chicos alla van las chicas y el criminal, se dirigen al cine, parece que van a ver una pelicula  
  
Yho: Que mas harian en un cine???  
  
Hao: Oh! Me parece que van a ver una pelicula de mi agrado  
  
Horo: Y cual es, el hijo del Diablo??  
  
Hao: Pues de hecho, si  
  
Horo: 00  
  
Len: Callense, intento pensar en un plan  
  
Yho: Dios, le vas a conceder ese milagro?  
  
Hao: fingiendo la voz No puedo, hacer milagros es facil, pero hacer que Len piense es imposible  
  
Liserg/ Horo: jajajajaja  
  
Len: Quien les dice que pueden burlarse asi de mi??  
  
Yho: ps nadie  
  
Horo: Oye Hao, y por que te gusta esa pelicula?  
  
Hao: No lo se, es divertida  
  
Liserg: No sera por que te pareces a el??  
  
Hao: QUE DIJISTE???  
  
Len: Si no se callan les dare un golpe que les dolera hasta el acta de nacimiento  
  
Liserg: mhmpm  
  
Eso es todo por hoy chicos, No sean tacaños y dejenme un review 


	5. En el Cine

De compras con Pilika  
  
"En el Cine"  
  
Dentro del Cine Len espia a David y a las Chicas  
  
Len: enojado tiene su brazo alrededor de ella  
  
Yho: Tienemos que proteger a Pilika, Anna y Tamao de ese psicopata  
  
Hao: Yo digo que protejamos nnuestros asientos, por que si nos vamos los perderemos  
  
Liserg: Creo que me gustan este tipo ... WOA...de peliculas  
  
Horo: esta es la parte donde una mujer le pega a un hombre y...  
  
Yho: Suficiente!!  
  
Yho empuja a Len debajo del asiento  
  
Len: Que te pasa??  
  
Yho: Tenemos que proejer a las chicas, tu eres el guardaespaldas!  
  
Hao, Liserg y Horo se ponen debajo de los hacientos y asi los 5 chicos empiezan a caminar a gatas hacia donde estan las chicas  
  
Liserg: Adelantate un poco Len, me estas aplastando  
  
Len: No puedo Hao esta delante de mi, estoy atascado  
  
Hao: Dejame ayudarte señor delicadito... y pervertido  
  
Hao gatea un poco hacia delante y luego jala a Len  
  
Len: Ouch  
  
Horo: Hay que intentar escuchar su combersacion  
  
Los cinco intentan escuchar algo pero en eso la pelicula temina y todos salen  
  
Anna: La pelicula estubo... interesante  
  
Tamao: Aunque un poco pervertida  
  
Pilika: Y violente  
  
David: A mi me gusto  
  
Len: Grrr  
  
Len va corriendo hascia donde estan las chicas para enfrentar a David  
  
Len: Te tengo!  
  
Pilika: Len?  
  
Llegan los otros 4 chicos tmbn para enfrentar a david y Len saca su horaiken (o como se llame su espada) y aparecen los 5 espiritus de los chicos  
  
David: Por que las armas y los espiritus??  
  
Yho: Puedes verlos?  
  
David: Claro, tmbn soy Shaman  
  
Len: De todos modos tu eres un criminal!!  
  
David: Yo?  
  
Len: No te hagas el inocente  
  
Jejejeje eso fue todo por hoy ojala no los haya dejado en suspenso, Reviews Onegai 


End file.
